Prodigy Pilot
"My piloting skills come from years of playing video games!" - Ryusei Date, Psychic Pilot Original Thread Features Prodigy Robot The Prodigy Pilot is supported by a powerful organization (the details of which should be discussed with the DM), which at 1st level grants him access to a basic Prodigy Robot that just happens to fit his talents. The organization also pledges to repair non-disabling damage and refuel the mecha on any of its branches for no cost. The organization can be assumed to have such branches in any stable city where the Prodigy Pilot could conduct normal business. If the mecha is reduced to 0 HP the Prodigy Pilot will have to undergo some redeeming quest for a replacement (assuming she makes it back). If the Prodigy Pilot is at least 4th level, he can request a Prodigy Robot one grade lower than she would normally have access to while on her redeeming quest (including arsenal options). As the Prodigy Pilot grows in levels he gains access to stronger mechas as shown on the table, but he cannot change his choices on mechas. Prodigy Robots are picked from the Real Robot list, except those models are fitted with special crystals and alloys to channel psionics, and thus have only half normal Arsenal space and Hardpoints (rounded up), plus actually have to sacrifice armor, ending up with 3/5 HP, Energy, Nat armor and DR of “regular” versions (minimum -1 at each of those stats). Prodigy Pilot levels stack with Real Pilot levels for determining your Real Robot level. He can choose to swap for a Real Robot with "full" arsenal space, HP, energy and DR, in which case it can't channel spells, but still allows for other benefits of being a manifester like qualifying for Funnels. He can swap between both modes with 8 hours of tinkering. He counts as a Real Pilot to multiclass with other classes otherwise. A Prodigy Pilot has access to Arsenal options of the same tiers of Real Robots he has access to (so I at level 1, II at level 4 and so on) Prodigy Psionics A Prodigy Pilot learns and manifests powers as a Psychic Warrior of the same level, except they use Cha instead of Wis for all purposes. However a Prodigy Pilot cannot pick the Expanded Knowledge feat nor activate dorjes and other power trigger items. He's too much of one of a kind to be able to understand mass produced stuff. In addition the only way they can recover their power points is through normal rest. Telekinesis Link Choose one of your mecha's built-in weapons (may be unarmed strike). As a swift action you can spend 1 power point to either increase its melee reach by 5 mu, critical multiplier by 1, critical threat range by 1 or add +1d12 damage for its next attack within 1 round. If it is your unarmed strike you can spend an extra power point. Whenever this option shows up again you can choose another built-in weapon from your mecha to create a new Telekinesis Link with and increase the cap of power points you can spend on your other Telekinesis Link weapons by 1. Spirited Each level of Prodigy Pilot increases the max number of spirit points of the player by 5. In addition whenever "Spirit" appears on the table the Prodigy learns one Spirit. Spirits can be used as a free action at the beginning of your turn by paying their cost in spirit points (before you take any other action). You need to meditate for 5 minutes to recover your spirit points. You can use multiple spirits in a turn, but only once each kind of spirit. Spirits that trigger in a condition , such as valor and alert, last 1 minute and then are lost if they are not triggered by the end of the duration. The Prodigy Pilot counts as a Real Pilot for spirit cost purposes. Bonus Feat Whenever this appears in the table, the Prodigy gains one Bonus pilot feat. Cherished Champion At 20th level the Prodigy Pilot 1/day as a free action for 1 round can increase the amount of power points they can spend on powers and Telekinesis Link options by 1 for each adjacent allied pilot of their own level or higher. Category:Base Classes Category:Manifester Category:Oslecamo Category:Pilot Classes Category:Real-Based